rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Pass Me By
Pass Me By is the first single from pop-rock band R5's debut full-length album, Louder (2013). It was released on August 20, 2013 digitally and was re-released on September 24, 2013 physically with the rest of the album's tracks. It was written by R5, Evan "Kidd" Bogart, Emanuel Kiriakou, Andrew Goldstein and Savan Kotecha. Lyrics Remember that trip we took in Mexico? Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello," But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya Yeah I was chillin', you were with him Hooked up by the fire Now he's long gone I'm like, "So long." Now I got my chance Now I, now I got my chance Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up You could be the one that'll break me down All them other girls said they had enough You could be the one that'll take me I was solo, Living YOLO 'Til you blew my mind Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up I can't let you, can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by I was tryna play too cool to get caught up Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces I know a girl like you can't ever get enough So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this The way I need you, like I'm see-through Dancing out my pants Got you shooken, caught you looking Now I got my chance Now I, now I got my chance Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up You could be the one that'll break me down All them other girls said they had enough You could be the one that'll take me I was solo, Living YOLO 'Til you blew my mind Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up I can't let you, can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by It's like Everywhere I look and everywhere I go A million other guys keep staring and I know That I could be yours, and you could be mine I just can't let you pass me by, by, by Everywhere I look and everywhere I go A million other guys keep staring and I know That I could be yours, and you could be mine I just can't let you pass me by, by, by Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up You could be the one that'll break me down All them other girls said they had enough You could be the one that'll take me I was solo, Living YOLO 'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind) Like damn You could be the one that could mess me up I can't let you, can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh (Yeah, girl) I can't let you pass me by Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh (Can't let you go) Yeah, I can't let you pass me by Category:Songs Category:R5 Category:Ross Lynch Category:Lyrics Category:Songs Category:R5 Category:Ross Lynch Video Category:Rocky Lynch Category:Riker Lynch Category:Rydel Lynch Category:Ellington Ratilff Category:R5 Songs Category:R5 Music Category:R5 Media